the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/OC Crossover Information
This is a list of characters in my hypothetical OC crossover game. Playable Roster The various characters that have their own fighter slots. Leek *Real Name: Leek *Gender: Male *Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Universe: Dragon Ball *Species: Half-Saiyan/Half-Human *Brief: Leek is a half-Saiyan warrior raised on Earth several years after the defeat of Frieza on Planet Namek. His world was thrown into chaos by Omega Shenron and he stepped up to repair the world. His heroics attracted the attention of another timeline, where an alternate Trunks summoned him into a world of Time Patrollers, warriors who traveled through time in order to repair history. His techniques were all learned from various warriors throughout history, including Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bardock, and even villains like Captain Ginyu. He possesses the ability to use the Kaioken and four Super Saiyan states: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 (his favorite), the rarely used Super Saiyan 3, and his own unique Super Saiyan Sage form. Rose *Real Name: Rose *Gender: Female *Origin: Dragon Ball Fusions *Universe: Dragon Ball *Species: Human *Brief: A martial artist from Earth who was trained by Videl in another timeline. Rose also trained under Master Roshi and King Kai, learning the various techniques of the Turtle school, the Kaioken, and the Spirit Bomb. She later joined the Time Patrol after the Fusions incident. Xylo *Real Name: Xylo *Gender: Male *Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse *Universe: Dragon Ball *Species: Namekian *Brief: A Namekian who fused with his father and brothers, Xylo has the power of ten Namekians rolled into one. He hails from the future, long after Goku, Piccolo, and the others have passed on. He joined the Time Patrol after an alternate Prince Kakarot and Time Breaker Vegeta wiped out the residents of New Namek, save for his father and eight brothers. Hale *Real Name: Hale *Gender: Male *Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 *Universe: Dragon Ball *Species: Frieza's Race *Brief: A member of Frieza's race originally born in Universe 6, Hale also hails from the future where he is a descendant of Frost. Like many of his species, he shares techniques with Frieza. Additionally, he is able to transform into both an evolution state, like Cooler, and a Golden form, like Frieza. Despite the reputation of his species, Hale bears no hatred of Saiyans, though he still retains the cocky "supreme race" mindset of his relatives. He joined the Time Patrol at an unknown point before Beerus' awakening in the past, but transferred to the Universe 7 division after the Universe 6 and 7 multiverse tournament. Jelli *Real Name: Jelli *Gender: Female *Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 *Universe: Dragon Ball *Species: Majin *Brief: Jelli is a female Majin from Universe 6, and is the Universe 6 counterpart of Majin Buu, born in the past. She shares several techniques with the various forms of Majin Buu, such as transforming people into candy, absorbing people and taking on their abilities, and keeping a playful mindset despite having an overwhelming power level. She joined the Time Patrol of Universe 7 after the Universe 6 and 7 multiverse tournament. Kakarot *Real Name: Kakarot *Gender: Male *Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Universe: Dragon Ball *Species: Saiyan *Brief: An alternate counterpart of Son Goku who never bumped his head as a child, grew up to destroy the Earth, and traveled the galaxy in search of a way to become stronger. Upon a clash with his counterpart from the universe everyone is familiar with, Kakarot felt a desire to seek out all of his alternate counterparts and eliminate them. He has gone to the extremes, allowing himself to fall under a Majin mind control spell, inject himself with the DNA of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and even forsake his compassion to gain a Super Saiyan transformation that rivals the malevolence of the most vile villains in the multiverse. Despite all of his past crimes and multiple clashes with the Time Patrol, Kakarot was enlisted to participate in a multi-dimensional fighting tournament in order to keep his universe from being erased from existence. Lee Hatake (Hokage) *Real Name: Lee Hatake *Gender: Male *Origin: Naruto Chronicles *Universe: Naruto *Species: Human *Brief: The son of Shura Uchiha and Satoru Hatake, Lee is the Eighth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Over the years, Lee has developed a variety of Jutsu in his arsenal, all inherited from the famous Shinobi that came before him. Naruto's Senjutsu and Rasengan, Sasuke's Sharingan and Fire Style techniques, and Kakashi's role as a Copy Ninja have all led Lee to develop a unique fighting style, and create his own original powers, such as his Sage Art: Susano'o Chakra Armor, Blazing Rasenshuriken, and Shinobi Equinox Jutsu. He also has a truly unique Sharingan ability that only he and his grandfather can perform, known as the Sensugan Isetsukami, which translates to "Divine Ocular Transference". This technique allows Lee to share his power with others, giving them the ability to use his techniques and vice versa. The Sensugan Isetsukami can even emulate unique abilities, such as sand manipulation. Hikari Sarutobi *Real Name: Hikari Sarutobi *Gender: Female *Origin: Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution *Universe: Naruto *Species: Human *Brief: The daugher of Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyuga, and a both teammate and love interest of Minato Uzumaki's. Hikaru is skilled in the Hyuga's Gentle Fist and an avid user of the Byakugan. In addition to these, though, she also utilizes techniques she learned from her father, such as Fire Style: Burning Ash, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, and the Transformation Jutsu, and even she has a variation of the Harem Jutsu. She also learns to combine her different Jutsu styles to form entirely new techniques, such as the Eight Trigrams: Flare Palm, 128 Shuriken Strike, and Great Harem Rotation. Her skill in Jutsu manipulation has impressed Lee to the point that he considers her a potential candidate for Hokage. Minato Uzumaki *Real Name: Minato Uzumaki *Gender: Male *Origin: Naruto Chronicles *Universe: Naruto *Species: Human/Jinchuriki *Brief: The son of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, Minato shares more than his name with his grandfather as he takes his role of a shinobi seriously, though he never abandons those close to him. In addition to becoming the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails following his father's death, Minato has also been trained in Senjustu by Lee, and learned the Creation Rebirth, super strength, and medical Ninjutsu from his mother, Sakura. Outside of rarely using Shadow Clones and a few Rasengan variations, Minato's fighting style doesn't resemble his father's, as he is more focused on close quartered combat and the monster strength he inherited from his mother. He also has a high decree of precision born from his medical Ninjutsu training. Boruto Uzumaki *Real Name: Boruto Uzumaki *Gender: Male *Origin: Naruto Canon/Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution *Universe: Naruto *Species: Human *Brief: The son of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki from another world. Boruto, unlike his "brother" Minato, hates the title of Hokage and vows to never strive for that position. This particular version of Boruto eventually awakens his Byakugan after being cast into a Genjutsu world by Menma Namikaze. After he breaks free, he enjoys a brief period of peace, and becomes a chunin. However, a short while later he is thrust into yet another world and thrown into a battle between a relative of Sasuke Uchiha and an evil counterpart of his father, Naruto. In this world, alongside his father and Sasuke, Boruto awakens the Tenseigan and, with Naruto sharing a portion of his own chakra with Boruto, awakens a new Sage Mode enhanced by the Tenseigan. Menma Namikaze *Real Name: Menma Namikaze *Gender: Male *Origin: Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution *Universe: Naruto *Species: Human/Jinchuriki *Brief: An alternate counterpart to Naruto Uzumaki born in world where Obito had never been coerced by Madara, and Minato had died the night of the Uchiha Massacre. Growing up bent on avenging his father, Menma follows a path of darkness, embracing the Nine-Tails within himself. Eventually, after a run-in with Itachi led to the amputation of his arm, he was captured by Kabuto and experimented on, being injected with Madara Uchiha's DNA. Upon awakening to his new black-haired form, Menma was pulled into a portal into another world, where he landed at the feet of a reborn Madara. His memories altered by a Genjutsu Madara cast, Menma's hatred grew and he pledged himself to be Madara's pawn, obtaining his spare Rinnegan and learning to utilize Senju and Uchiha techniques with his new arm. After Madara's death, Menma began a hunt for the Tailed Beasts and eventually succeeded in capturing them all, killing his counterpart Naruto from this world in the process. The Fallen (Chakra Entity) *Real Name: Unknown *Gender: N/A (Portayed Male) *Origin: Naruto Chronicles *Universe: Naruto/Brawl Legends *Species: Unknown Entity *Brief: Not much is known about the entity that calls itself The Fallen, other than the fact that it predates Kaguya's consumption of the Chakra fruit, and may even predate the Shinju itself. All that is known is that this being has been watching the events of Ninja World since the first humans obtained the power of chakra, and may have been the one to bestow the unique gifts of the Otsutsuki clan. This being has the ability to perform any Jutsu in existence, as well as perform any Kekkei Genkai. The only known way to stop it is to seal it away. When it eventually makes its presence known, it takes on the form of a masked cloaked man with dark grey, cracked skin and black eyes with green irises. When it sheds its cloak, it appears to be an Otsutsuki male with a green Rinne-Tenseigan. Lee Hatake (LegendGames) *Real Name: Lee Hatake *Gender: Male *Origin: Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles *Universe: Brawl Legends *Species: Human *Brief: This incarnation of Lee Hatake is also a ninja, though he resides in a different dimension from his Hokage couterpart. He has the ability to harness elements such as wind and lightning, and inherited twin rings that allow him to control Ice and Fire, as well as create weapons of the same element. Lee also possesses the power of illusion, allowing him to enter the subconscious minds of other people, and project fearful visions into the minds of his enemies. When he unites his power with the spirits that reside inside of his rings, he transforms into a power entity known as Tamashi. Nero Crescent *Real Name: Nero Crescent *Gender: Male *Origin: Brawl Legends Manga *Universe: Brawl Legends *Species: Half-Human/Half-Jenovian *Brief: Descended from the renowned warrior, Jenova Crescent, Nero is a hybrid of human and an alien race known as the Alloyvians. A prideful warrior, Nero has been trained for battle ever since his youth. Dedicating his life to avenging Jenova's death, Nero grew up ruthless and managed to found his own country, New Jenova. He has the ability to harness pure energy and open portals that allow him to transport himself or items and other people anywhere he wishes. He can transform into a golden state, not unlike a Saiyan's Super Saiyan form, which boosts his physical abilities and damage resistance. Goruffigo *Real Name: Son Goku/Naruto Uzumaki/Monkey D. Luffy/Ichigo Kurosaki *Gender: Male *Origin: B.O.N.D: Bleach x One Piece x Naruto x Dragon Ball *Universe: Dragon Ball/Naruto/One Piece/Bleach *Species: 1/4 Saiyan/1/4 Quincy/Half-Human *Brief: The primary heros of the worlds of Saiyans, Shinobi, Pirates, and Shinigami fused into the ultimate warrior. Goku, Naruto, Luffy, and Ichigo combined their powers to save their world from the evil Bankatsu no Akuma, a malevolent entity bent on destroying the multiverse and remaking it in his own image. Several years have passed since his initial defeat, and the four heroes have moved on with their lives. However, when Goku sparks interest in a multiversal tournament before the two Zen-Oh, it throws the entire multiverse in peril. Reuniting with Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy, the four once again fuse into Goruffigo in an attempt to save the multiverse from destruction. Bankatsu no Akuma *Real Name: Zenkai *Gender: Male *Origin: B.O.N.D: Bleach x One Piece x Naruto x Dragon Ball *Universe: B.O.N.D./Dragon Ball *Species: Entity, formerly Kaio-Shin *Brief: Before the great collision of the worlds of Saiyans, Shinobi, Pirates, and Shinigami, Akuma was a Kaio-Shin named Zenkai. However, Zenkai's existence was taboo, as he was the offspring of a former Supreme Kai and a Demon God. As his demon side began to grow, his fellow Kaio-Shins plotted to lock him away so that he couldn't do anymore harm. However, as he grew to hate his former friends, Zenkai's darkness took over, allowing him to take on a Dark Kai form. As he grew in power, the elders destroyed his body, and cast his soul into Hell where it would be locked away, using a similar magic to the one used to seal Majins. Despite this, being in Hell was all part of Zenkai's plan, as being surrounded by malevolent energy allowed his power to grow, causing him to evolve into a form beyond that of a Kaio-Shin or Demon God, putting him on par with a God of Destruction. In his disembodied state, he developed a high level of adaptability, allowing him to absorb the abilities of other warriors through contact or even observation alone. He eventually uses this power to go beyond the Time Breaker's ability to jump through time, and learns to travel to different universes, beyond those known by the Angels and Gods of Destruction, gaining powers from the likes of Jinchuriki, Espada, and Devil Fruit in addition to Saiyans, Namekians, and otherworldy warriors. In his reborn body, he becomes Bankatsu no Akuma, abandoning his persona as Zenkai. Raiken Frostfire *Real Name: Raiken Frostfire *Gender: Male *Origin: Oblivion *Universe: The Elder Scrolls *Species: Nord *Brief: A former resident of Cyrodiil, descended from the hero of the Oblivion Crisis. He joined the Stormcloaks after the death of his twin sister, Fayre, and after slaying hundreds of Imperial soldiers as Stormblade, he succumbed to a dark persona known as the Oblivion Walker, hunting down several Daedric artifacts and leaving a path of destruction in his wake. However, he eventually turned away from the darkness when he discovered his destiny as the Dragonborn, and sought the meditation of the Way of the Voice in order to repent from his past transgressions. Several years after slaying Alduin and defeating Miraak, he becomes involved in a war against an army of vampires, led by none other than... Fayre Snow *Real Name: Fayre Frostfire *Gender: Female *Origin: Skyrim *Universe: The Elder Scrolls *Species: Nord *Brief: Raiken's twin sister. When the two were kids, their house was raided by orcs and their mother was slain, leading them to be adopted by different families. When Fayre grew older, she moved to Whiterun in Skyrim and worked as a barmaid, until she grew tired of dealing with drunks and sought a life of adventure. After learning to fight from Aela the Huntress, she eventually made her way to Riften and joined the Thieves Guild, meeting a man named Mercer and a Khajiit named King. When she was betrayed by Mercer and King, she sought revenge, and became a Nightingale, serving the Daedric Prince, Nocturnal. After enacting her revenge on Mercer, she left the Guild in search of King, leading her to join the Stormcloaks as a healing soldier due to her skill in magic. On the battlefield, she reunited with her brother, though he sided with the Imperials. She was suddenly hit by an arrow and killed by one of the soldiers. In limbo, she was approached by Nocturnal and Mehrunes Dagon, being gifted a second life to serve Nocturnal. However, she didn't want to be enthralled by a Daedra forever, so she turned to vampirism to break free. Growing fond of her new powers and developing a Daedric persona of her own, she eventually manipulated several key figures in Skyrim to exact her recenge of King and turned against her own brother, Raiken, leading an army of vampires in a second Skyrim Civil War. Finn Altmer *Real Name: Finn *Gender: Male *Origin: Morrowind *Universe: The Elder Scrolls *Species: High Elf *Brief: Finn is a High Elf mage who lived in Morrowind during the 427th year of the Third Era, over 200 years before the Skyrim Civil War. Due to his affinity toward magic and exceptional enchanting and potion-making skills, he managed to halt his aging process, allowing him to live far beyond his expected lifespan without succumbing to vampirism or other such diseases. Upon moving to Skyrim in the 176th year of the Fourth Era, Finn joined the Aldmeri Dominion, but made his way to High Hrothgar to study with the Greybeards for several years, learning to understand the Dragon language and even Shout, to an extent. Eventually, he returned from High Hrothgar and joined the College of Winterhold, eventually becoming the Archmage after saving Winterhold from a rogue Altmer mage by the name of Ancano. He eventually passed on his own knowledge to the students of the College, and became a mentor and trusted ally of the Dragonborn, Raiken. King Ka'non *Real Name: Ka'non *Gender: Male *Origin: Skyrim *Universe: The Elder Scrolls *Species: Khajiit *Brief: A Khajiit thief from Elseweyr who made his living working for Skyrim's Thieves Guild before running into and betraying Fayre Snow. After leaving the Guild, he joined the Imperial Legion, serving as a soldier to cover his criminal past. However, when he learns of the Stormcloak's victories led by the infamous Stormblade, he goes AWOL and eventually becomes intertwined with a group of assassins known as the Dark Brotherhood, becoming their leader after embracing his destiny as the "Listener". During his assassinations, he runs into a dragon and discovers he has the ability to absorb its power, but, he disregards this and continues on the path of murder instead. The name "King" was an alias he adapted when moving to Skyrim. John Sullivan *Real Name: Johnathan Roy Sullivan *Gender: Male *Origin: Fallout 4 *Universe: Fallout *Species: Human *Brief: A veteran of the military who lived before the great war, John and his family were taken to a vault the day bombs fell in Massachusetts. He, his wife Marie, and son Shaun, were all put into suspended animation. Upon being unfrozen, he witnessed his wife murdered and son kidnapped. Awakening 200 years in the future, he ventures throughout a ravaged wasteland in search of his son, eventually leading him to the Institute. Ryan Foster *Real Name: Ryan Quinn Foster *Gender: Male *Origin: Fallour 3 *Universe: Fallout *Species: Human *Brief: A former member of the Brotherhood of Steel, Ryan Foster is a skilled inventor and excels in building shelters, weapons, power armor, and generators. He eventually grew to sympathize with the synths that the Brotherhood had been hunting down, and joined the Railroad in order to fight for their freedom. He eventually fell in love with a synth, and despite their differences, always stood at her side until a member of the Brotherhood shot her in cold blood. Going into exile, he wandered the Golden Sea for years before returning to Boston Commons, where he resumed his duties as the brains and brawn of the Railroad. Ryan is also the reincarnation of Raiken Frostfire. Emily Courser *Real Name: K2-17 (Project: Kaldwin) *Gender:N/A (designed Female) *Origin: Fallout 4 *Universe: Fallout *Species: Synth *Brief: An Institute synth designed to be the ultimate courser, K2-17, also known as Project: Kaldwin, was programmed with data extracted from an ancient video game, based upon the protagonist of the story called "Emily". However, K2-17 was a cut above the usual coursers as she was designed with a personality, not unlike other experimental synths, and programmed with enhanced agility, strength, and the like. She left the Institute on a mission to infiltrate the Brotherhood of Steel, but ended up joining them herself, plotting to destroy the Institute for their treatment of syths who wanted their own identities. Despite this, however, she did not sympathize with the Railroad, and developed a hidden agenda to bring the Brotherhood to power over the rest of the Commonwealth. James Draiman *Real Name: James Michael Draiman *Gender: Male *Origin: Notoriety *Universe: Notoriety *Species: Human *Brief: A former musician who fell into debt shortly after marrying and moving to a new city. When he couldn't repay his debt, he was forced to commit a heist to pay it back or face his wife's death. Despite earning the money, the man who kidnapped her kill his wife anyway to serve as an example. Falling into a drinking binge of depression, he developed a split personality and vowed to avenge his wife's death by any means necessary. Laura *Real Name: Laura Elise Saint *Gender: Female *Origin: Saints Row: The Third *Universe: Saints Row *Species: Human *Brief: A former drifter from Stilwater, Laura was usually down on her luck. She'd been mugged, lost her job, and could never hold a relationship. However, one day she ran into the Third Street Saints and they changed her life. Wanting to be like them, Laura managed to move to Steelport when the Saints had been captured after a botched bank heist. She met their then-leader, Troy, when he took down the Syndicate, however, he had been killed by Killbane shortly before the Daedalus aircraft arrived. Though she hadn't been acknowledged by the Saints yet, she took charge and managed to bring the behemoth down, and rescued Shaundi and Viola from an explosion. Afterward she took charge of the Saints and lead them on their biggest mission yet: stopping terrorists from attacking the White House. Once she killed Cyrus Temple and stopped a nuclear warhead, she was named Madame President. Jay Marston *Real Name: Jackson Ray Marston *Gender: Male *Origin: Grand Theft Auto Online *Universe: Rockstar Shared Universe *Species: Human *Brief: A former criminal from New Austin, Jay is the great-grandson of notorious gunslinger John Marston. Moving to Los Santos, Jay thought he'd make it big pulling off a series of heists around the most dangerous place in America, but he soon grew tired of a life of crime and wanted something more out of life. He decided to join the LSPD and became a sheriff like his Grandpa Jack had been back home. Crossing paths with the likes of Trevor Philips never made for a dull moment, and he raised the bar when he was tasked with hunting down the hitman, Zuko Bellic. However, his biggest challenge came during the Crossover Crisis, when he teamed up with a time traveler and a man with an encyclopedic knowledge of the multiverse, in their attempts to stop an army of evil. LH93 *Real Name: Redacted *Gender: Male *Origin: The Sims/Soulcalibur V *Universe: Soulcalibur *Species: Human *Brief: In the Crossover Game, LH93 is man from our world who became involved in the Crossover Crisis when he was unexpected visited by the entity, Densetsu Gemu, and Sora. However, this incarnation of the character isn't exactly the same person. Though he remembers events from the Crossover Crisis and has fourth-wall knowledge of our world, he actually represents a character from the Soulcalibur series, a digital counterpart to his real-life incarnation. Teamed up with his friends, BigMac55, mlbjunior93, Shadow Wing, AegisHero, gordosnachos, and Riahtdragon, they utilize their favorite character's fighting styles to take part in the mysterious tournament. Mii Hatake *Real Name: Mii *Gender: Male *Origin: Mii Channel *Universe: Nintendo *Species: Digital Avatar *Brief: Mii Hatake is a Mii that took part in Nintendo's generational gathering of strife known as Super Smash Bros. Now he's ready to test his mettle against other worlds. Lin Hasegawa *Real Name: Leiko Hasegawa *Gender: Female *Origin: Persona X Arena Breakthrough *Universe: Persona *Species: Human *Brief: A girl whose history is currently unknown, Leiko Hasegawa found herself in a dream about a strange, long-nosed man and his attendant, Simone, hearing a lecture on "destiny" and "bonds". She didn't understand at first, but she was shown a glimpse of her future: a battle with "Personas"? The word seemed familiar, but she didn't know where she had heard that phrase before. After awakening from the dream, she encountered a strange blue-haired boy and began feeling ill. The following night, she awakened around midnight after another dream about the strange blue room, and discovered that everyone in her town had vanished. Well, not everyone. When she heard the sounds of fighting coming from nearby, she rushed to the scene to find a group of people fighting monsters alongside spectral beings they called.."Persona?!". Upon hearing that word, she could hear a voice telling her to let it out. As the monsters took notice of her and began to attack, she recited the syllables without noticing: "Per....so....na". Suddenly, a being emerged from within her, wearing an ethereal armor and wielding a fiery blade, with a feminine figure. Her Persona called herself "Mangaru" and stood at her side, fighting off the attacking creatures. Tamako Seikuna *Real Name: Tamako Seikuna *Gender: Female *Origin: Freedom Wars *Universe: Freedom Wars *Species: Human *Brief: In a world where simply being alive is considered a crime, Tamako Seikuna is forced to compete against rival Panopticon in order to mine the precious resources needed to survive. If she manages to fulfill her destiny, she will earn her freedom. Yusuke Hatake *Real Name: Yusuke Hatake *Gender: Male *Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Duelists of the Roses *Universe: Yu-Gi-Oh! *Species: Human *Brief: Once a Duelist from the era of Yugi Muto, Yusuke was transported into the distant past by a strange entity and thrown into a new twist on the War of the Roses. After learning a long-forgotten form of Duel Monsters, Yusuke developed an interest in visiting other eras to learn new duel methods. With the help of the entity that refers to itself only as the Legacy Duelist, Yusuke has traveled to different dimensions and learned about Synchro, XYZ, and Pendulum Summoning. In a strange new dimension, he's been thrust into a battle for survival against strange worlds with residents of various abilities. In this world, the monsters in his deck become real and no longer follow the rules of Dueling, able to be summoned at will. He decides to bring his most trusted creatures to help him out, and arrives with Stardust Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Meteor Black Dragon, Guardian Eatos, and Dark Magician Girl by his side. He also has a trump card: Stardust Meteor White Dragon! Ace Spectrum *Real Name: Ace Spectrum *Gender: Male *Origin: Meta Monsters IV *Universe: Meta Monsters *Species: Human *Brief: A world-famous Meta Monster advocate, Ace was largely uninvolved during the threats of the Syndicate and an alien invasion, however, resolving to be more involved to protect the monsters he's trained for years, he decides to step up when a new tournament arises, one that hangs the future of his very world in the balance. His team consists of Aborigrove, Tortelder, Drakatoa, Marrowale, Fundae, and Iscablade, and he travels with the Mega Monster, Emergion. Laila Trevelyan *Real Name: Laila Trevelyan *Gender: Female *Origin: Dragon Age: Inquisition *Universe: Dragon Age *Species: Human *Brief: Laila is the chosen Inquisitor, though the history behind her adventures is largely unknown at this time. Raizo Dragonheart *Real Name: Raizo *Gender: Male *Origin: Elders' Legacy: Dragonheart *Universe: Elders' Legacy *Species: Demigod *Brief: Raizo is the offspring of the Dragon deity Azrael, born in the land of Skyrule. The dragon demigod's full story is largely hidden in the depths of history, though it is known that he opposed his tyrannical father in the age of Dragons, and brought peace to the land for nearly a century. A rift in time has brought the ancient warrior into the modern age, and now he must defend not only his homeland, but his entire world. Jack Longhorn *Real Name: Jack Texas Longhorn *Gender: Male *Origin: Agent 0049: Item A-1 *Universe: Agent 0049 *Species: Cattle *Brief: Jack is the CEO of a restaurant chain who practices martial arts in his spare time. One fateful day, he was approached by a mysterious platypus who elisted his help in a mission to uncover a highly sought-after item from the clutches of the nefarious Victor Von Viper. Ever since he succeeded in his mission, Jack has been a mainstay at the spy organization, armed to the hooves with a variety of gadgets at his disposal. Gyro *Real Name: Allen Joseph Stark *Gender: Male *Origin: Hero's Retribution *Universe: Hero's Retribution *Species: Superpowered Human *Brief: After a tragic car crash claimed the life of his younger brother, high schooler Allen Stark developed superpowers that allowed him to control technology, however, he initially wanted nothing to do with them as he thought they'd bring him nothing but misery. However, as he built friendships with other superpowered humans, he developed a resolve to protect the innocent no matter the cost. Specter *Real Name: Charles Neil Haze *Gender: Male *Origin: Hero's Retribution *Universe: Hero's Retribution *Species: Superpowered Human *Brief: Charles has always been lighthearted and athletic, but one day after his father's experiments go awry, he suddenly found himself with white hair and blue eyes. As if that weren't enough, he could transform his body into living steam and inhale toxins without harm, making him nigh invulnerable. To make matters better, his best friend had powers too. Can anyone say "Super Hero Club"? Alistair *Real Name: Alistair Haze *Gender: Male *Origin: Hero's Retribution *Universe: Hero's Retribution *Species: Superpowered Human *Brief: Charles' father Alistair was always obsessed with superhumans. He carried a mutated gene that would spark the abilities in his offspring, however, he was never able to develop his own powers naturally. Driven mad by his obsession, he eventually murdered his own wife in order to force his own abilities to awaken, developing the power to create glass from superheated sand manipulation. After being imprisoned by his son, he formed alliances with past colleagues in order to exact revenge, but what is his true agenda? Dylan Holmes *Real Name: Dylan Lee Holmes *Gender: Male *Origin: The Sims 3 *Universe: inFamous Retribution *Species: Conduit *Brief: The son of Cole MacGrath and Jodie Holmes, Dylan is a Conduit with control over electricity and gravitation. Though he has counterparts in several worlds, both with and without different abilities, this incarnation of Dylan is considered the original. Caught up in a war between his father and a former delinquent, Dylan teams up with the Hero's Retribution crew in order to bring peace to his world once and for all. Serena Holmes *Real Name: Serena Ivy Holmes (née Rowe) *Gender: Female *Origin: The Sims 4 *Universe: inFamous Retribution *Species: Human *Brief: The cousin of the Conduit, Delsin Rowe, Serena held a dual career as an attorney and detective for the police force. After hearing about the sudden disappearance of her cousin's spouse, she made her way to Empire City where she crossed paths with Dylan Holmes. Despite getting caught up in a war between opposing factions of Conduits, she continued her investigation and even sided with the Conduits led by the believed-to-be-dead Cole MacGrath. Unlike her cousin, Serena didn't develop any Conduit abilities. Alyssa Holmes *Real Name: Alyssa Nicole Holmes *Gender: Female *Origin: The Sims 3 *Universe: inFamous Retribution *Species: Conduit *Brief: The younger sister of Dylan Holmes, Alyssa had always had a rebellious side to her, but when her brother's powers developed at a quicker rate than her own, she grew envious. She eventually met Delsin, a Conduit who was building an army to prove that those with powers were superior. He offered to help speed up the development of Alyssa's abilities, and she accepted his terms, turning against her own family. Superman Black (Kai-El) *Real Name: Kai-El (Kyle Shen) *Gender: Male *Origin: OC Crossover Arena *Universe: DC Comics/Dragon Ball *Species: Half-Kryptonian-Saiyan/Half-Amazon *Brief: This version of Superman Black isn't the fusion of Kal-El and Zamasu. Instead, he is actually the son of the fused Superman Black and Wonder Woman, conceived during the Crossover Crisis. Born Kai-El, named after Zamasu's role as Supreme Kai and given Superman's family name of El, he adopted the name of "Kyle Shen" after living in Japan for years. He eventually discovered his Saiyan abilities while training with his mother, and when he awakened the Rosé form, Diana revealed the truth of his conception and gave him Zamasu's earring and Time Ring. With the Time Ring in hand, Kyle traveled into the past to learn more about his father, and thus, became the new Superman Black. Karson Black *Real Name: Christopher Connor Carlson *Gender: Male *Origin: Mortal Kombat Armageddon *Universe: Mortal Kombat *Species: Human *Brief: Connor Carlson was a martial artist that originally hailed from the shared Tekken/Street Fighter universe. However, upon the discovery of a mysterious power source known only as Pandora, Carlson was transported into a world on the brink of Armageddon. With no way back to his own world, he adopted the name Karson Black and adapted a more violent fighting style, being forced to defend himself just to survive. Valencia Hawthorne *Real Name: Valencia Ruby Hawthorne *Gender: Female *Origin: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 *Universe: Harry Potter *Species: Half-blood Witch *Brief: A half-blood student of Hogwarts, Valencia is a Ravenclaw who excels at potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though she may be an honor student, she has a bit of a troublemaker side as she often disguises herself with Polyjuice Potion. Jaden Marek *Real Name: JDN-193 *Gender: Male *Origin: Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Universe: Star Wars *Species: Cloned Human *Brief: A Clone Trooper from the 501st Legion, JDN-193 rebelled against the Empire when Order 66 was issued, however, he stayed among the Empire's ranks to serve as a double agent. JDN-193 was given the nickname "Jaden" by his former Jedi general, and later adapted the surname "Marek" when Darth Vader's secret apprentice sacrificed himself. Working alongside Starkiller's clone, Jaden was also trained in the art of lightsaber combat, though he was not Force-sensitive. He never saw the end of the Galactic Civil War as he was frozen in carbonite after the Empire's negotiations in Cloud City, however, he was rediscovered by the daughter of Juno Eclipse more than 30 years later, and joined the Resistance's fight against the First Order. ''-God Eater Character-'' *Real Name: TBA *Gender: Female *Origin: God Eater Resurrection *Universe: God Eater *Species: Human *Brief: TBA Vincent Harmonia *Real Name: Vincent Harmonia *Gender: Male *Origin: Pokémon Legends *Universe: Pokémon *Species: Human *Brief: A Pokémon researcher from the Orre region, Vincent became a time traveling hero when a former Cipher admin captured and corrupted a Dialga, damaging the Pokémon timeline in the process. Teaming up with N and Zinnia, Vincent traveled across history repairing the timestream. His team consists of Blaziken, Samurott, Garchomp, Scizor, Tyrantrum, and Silvally, and his Legendary partner is Shadow Mewtwo. He previously traveled with a Celebi. Selene Abelia *Real Name: Selena Abelia *Gender: Female *Origin: Pokémon Dimensions *Universe: Pokémon *Species: Human *Brief: A dimension-traveling girl who began her Pokémon journey in the Alola region, and later teamed up with former time traveler Vincent. Her team consists of Tsareena, Bayleef, Empoleon, Pidgeotto, Volcarona, and Aurorus, and her Legendary partner is Marshadow. She prevously traveled with a shiny Giratina. Premier Skins These characters are playable in the game, but mainly as alternate skins to other characters. Violet *Real Name: Violet *Gender: Female *Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 *Universe: Dragon Ball *Species: 1/4-Saiyan, 3/4-Human *Brief: Violet is the daughter of Leek and Rose, conceived sometime after the Tournament of Power. Hailing from the future like Trunks, she traveled back in time to join her parents in a new multiversal tournament, however, even in the past her father forbade her from entering. Despite this, she was eventually drafted into the tournament, against her parents' wishes. Like her father, she can use a standard Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaioken, though these are her only known forms. Samuel Frostfire *Real Name: Samuel Frostfire *Gender: Male *Origin: Skyrim: Special Edition *Universe: The Elder Scrolls *Species: Nord/Daedra *Brief: The son of Raiken and Muiri, Samuel was raised in Windhelm. Moving to Whiterun after coming of age, Samuel took on the role of a guard and stood as Whiterun's protector, having been trained in combat by his father. Little does he know that deep inside lives the power of a Daedra, and when Samuel loses control, that personality makes himself known. Runa Snow *Real Name: Runa Snow *Gender: Female *Origin: Skyrim: Special Edition *Universe: The Elder Scrolls *Species: Nord/Werewolf *Brief: The adopted daughter of Fayre Snow, Runa was raised by Aela the Huntress and indicted into the Companions at a young age. Now caught up in a large skirmish between her mother and uncle, Runa must choose a side in the second Skyrim Civil War. Marie Sullivan *Real Name: Katherine Marie Sullivan (née Ross) *Gender: Female *Origin: Fallout 4 *Universe: Fallout *Species: Human *Brief: The wife of John Sullivan and mother of Shaun, Marie was killed by Kellogg in the main timeline, or so it appeared? Marie has been wandering the Commonwealth, joining up with a variety of crowds after she believed her husband and son to be dead, after escaping the Institute. Growing accustomed to life in the Commonwealth, Marie makes a living as a mercenary, while also working as a con-artist. However, she eventually finds her way back into the Institute and meets its new leader, a man who looks exactly like John. Troy North *Real Name: Troy North *Gender: Male *Origin: Saints Row 2 *Universe: Saints Row *Species: Human *Brief: Before Laura was introduced to the Third Street Saints, the high roller that led them to power was a man named Troy. A man of many faces, Troy ultimately met his demise in Steelport when he clashed with Killbane. However, thanks to Zin technology, Troy is back and wants to pick up where he left off. Zuko Bellic *Real Name: Zuko Dragan Bellic *Gender: Male *Origin: Grand Theft Auto Online *Universe: Rockstar Shared Universe *Species: Human *Brief: A relative of Niko and Roman Bellic, Zuko made his name known as one of San Andreas' most notorious hitmen. He's been contracted to kill the likes of Michael de Santa and even Jay Marston. He'll take on any contract. Kaito Iwamoto *Real Name: Koharu-no-Okami *Gender: Male (Host)/Female (True Form) *Origin: Persona X Arena Breakthrough *Universe: Persona *Species: Human (Host)/Goddess (True Form) *Brief: Kaito Iwamoto was just a regular guy until the day he met a mysterious woman. Following their meeting, he began having blackouts and waking up in different places, following strange dreams about another world and other nonsensical fantasies. Although, what he disregarded as his imagination turned out to be reality. On the surface, it appeared that Kaito had awakened a power known as "Persona", changing his personality for the worse, making him violent and sadistic. Oddly enough, his Persona was also called "Mangaru" and appeared to be a male version of Lin Hasegawa's Persona. However, the reality behind his new power was more sinister, as he was being manipulated by a being known as Koharu-no-Okami. Takashi Seikuno *Real Name: Takashi *Gender: Male *Origin: Freedom Wars *Universe: Freedom Wars *Species: Accessory *Brief: Tamako's Accessory companion, although in an alternate timeline, Takashi was the Sinner and Tamako was the Accessory. This Takashi takes on a drastically different appearance, appearing as a black-haired male version of Tamako. Superman Black (Fusion) *Real Name: Clark Kent (Kal-El)/Zamasu (Goku Black) *Gender: Male *Origin: The Crossover Game *Universe: DC Comics/Dragon Ball *Species: Kryptonian-Saiyan (Body)/Kaio-Shin (Soul) *Brief: During the Crossover Crisis, High Councilor Superman teamed up with an unlikely ally: Goku Black. As the duo were being bombarded by the combined efforts of Time Patrollers and Batman's Insurgency, they joined bodies and combined wills in order to gain the upper hand, becoming Superman Black. However, Goku Black's will overshadowed Kal-El's personality and the fusion became the ultimate vessel for Zamasu. Faye Eclipse *Real Name: Faye Eclipse *Gender: Female *Origin: LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Universe: Star Wars *Species: Human *Brief: Faye is the daughter of Juno Eclipse and Galen Marek, born shortly after the Battle of Endor. Having never met her father, Faye was raised by Juno away from Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Order during a momentary period of peace. However, when Skywalker's Jedi Order fell and the First Order rose from the ashes of the fallen Empire, Juno sent Faye on a journey to find an old ally that had disappeared many years ago: a clone trooper named Jaden. Though not trained in the Force, it guided her on her journey. Calem *Real Name: Calem *Gender: Male *Origin: Pokémon Y *Universe: Pokémon *Species: Human *Brief: The Champion of the Kalos region in the Blue Timeline, and king of Alola's Battle Tree. His team consists of Blaziken, Charizard, Lucario, Gengar (shiny), Kabutops, and Butterfree, and his Legendary partner is Yveltal. He also has a Lapras and was formerly accompanied by a Mewtwo. Sun *Real Name: Sun *Gender: Male *Origin: Pokémon Sun *Universe: Pokémon *Species: Human *Brief: The Champion of the Alola region in the Red Timeline. His team consists of Alolan Raichu, Greninja (with Battle Bond), Incineroar, Lucario, Salazzle, and Alolan Ninetales, and his Legendary partner is Solgaleo. He also has a Toucannon. Serena *Real Name: Serena *Gender: Female *Origin: Pokémon X *Universe: Pokémon *Species: Human *Brief: The Champion of the Kalos region in the Red Timeline, and a challenger at Alola's Battle Tree. Her team consists of Greninja, Venusaur, Delphox, Gardevoir, Aegislash, and Noivern, and her Legendary partner is Xerneas. She also has a Talonflame. Moon *Real Name: Moon *Gender: Female *Origin: Pokémon Moon *Universe: Pokémon *Species: Human *Brief: The Champion of the Alola region in the Blue Timeline, and later queen of the Battle Tree after switching over into the Red Timeline. Her team consists of Decidueye, Typhlosion, Primarina, Alakazam, Mudsdale, and Golisopod, and her Legendary partner is Lunala. Category:Blog posts